1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system and a method for sharing an online storage space among multiple users, and more particularly, to a system and a method that allow a plurality of users to share a plurality of online storage services.
2. Description of Related Art
Cloud computing has been increasingly adopted along with the rapid development of computer technologies and the Internet. Cloud computing is a technology that coordinates the operations of different computer systems through a network or allows a computer system to receive services from remote hosts through network connections. A cloud storage service allows a user to store data into the space provided by a remote host through a network, so that the limitation on local hardware storage is broken through and file portability is increased.
To be specific, presently, a user can access online storages provided by different online storage service providers by signing up for free or paid accounts. However, because these online storages provided by different service providers are not connected or shared with each other, the user has to manage these online storages individually. When the user needs to move a file between different online storages, the user has to download the file to a local device first and then upload it to the other online storage.
In addition, because the user has to pass the network authentication to use a online storage, the user has to give his or her account number and password away in order to share the online storage with others. As a result, file security is greatly reduced, and data stored in the online storage could be misappropriated.